


Evening In?

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 6
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Evening In?

[ ](http://imgur.com/rYk88Px)


End file.
